1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artery locating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artery locating device which is portable and comprises a heart rate monitor, a pulse intensity monitor and a artery monitor contained in one housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain medical procedures require venipuncture and therefore exact location of veins and arteries beneath the skin of a living body. The current most frequently utilized technology utilizes a visual scan of a medical person to locate and puncture the vein or artery. However, this technique is extremely inaccurate when the veins or arteries are deep underneath the skin making visualization impossible. Missing the vein or artery when inserting a needle causes sub-cutaneous hemorrhaging having disastrous or fatal medical effects.
Numerous innovations for artery locating device have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In Patent number, titled Time Calculating Device, invented by Fusao Suga, a time calculating device calculates a time which a user of the device requires to run a distance such as a whole distance of a marathon race. The time calculating device is provided with a pulse frequency memory which measures pulse frequencies of the user when the user runs a given distance at least twice at predetermined different paces, and which stores the measured pulse frequencies. The time calculating device is further provided with an age input key for inputting age data of the user, and a distance input key for inputting a distance. A running speed at which the user of an age can keep running continuously is calculated from the pulse frequencies stored in the pulse frequency memory and age data input by the age input key. Further, a time is calculated which the user requires to run the distance inputted by the distance input key at the calculated running speed. The calculated time is displayed on a display unit of the time calculating device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,046, titled Method of Determining Optimum Artery Applanation, invented by Robert D. Butterfield and Stephen A. Martin, a method, for use in a non-invasive blood pressure monitoring system, of determining optimum artery applanation. The system uses a stress sensor including a stress sensitive element for detecting stress of tissue overlying an artery of interest. The tissue stress sensor is placed in communication with tissue overlying the artery of interest and at least one electrical signal is obtained therefrom representing stress data across the length of the stress sensitive element. The data represents stress datum communicated to a preselected portion of the stress sensitive element. From the stress datum, various algorithms are used, singly or in combination, to provide the best measure of optimum applanation state. Intra-arterial blood pressure is then calculated using datum collected at the optimum applanation state. In addition, to the optimum applanation methods, a method is disclosed for determining which portion of the stress sensitive element is best suited for estimating intra-arterial blood pressure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,170, Titled Measuring Apparatus for Blood Pressure, invented by Masakatsu Takahashi, a measuring apparatus for blood pressure comprises a blood pressure measuring portion and a holder pipe. The blood pressure measuring portion comprises a device for searching a location of an artery appropriate for blood pressure measurement and for detecting a pulse by being pressed on a skin surface above or near the artery. A device is provided for detecting blood pressure, a device for block blood stream, a portion for indicating a measured value of blood pressure and a portion for indicating a detected pulse of the artery appropriate for measurement are also provided. The blood pressure measuring portion is inserted slidably in the holder pipe. The holder pipe is equipped removably with a strap for fixing the holder pipe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,921, titled Apparatus for Checking Pulse and Heart Rates, invented by Iwao Fujisaki, Shuichi Kosuge, Syuu Ogawa, Kimihiko Sato and Toshini Soeda, a small portable-type apparatus for checking pulse or heart rate of a person engaged in exercise. Therefore, the apparatus according to the present invention can be used as a pulsimeter or a cardiometer according to the state of a person in motion. The apparatus is provided with a heart sensor having a plurality of cone-shaped conductive rubber electrodes to differentially detect an electrocardiowave voltage signal generated from three different places near the heart and a pulse sensor having a matching infrared-ray emitting diode and infrared-ray receiving photo transistor to detect the light reflected from the blood flowing through capillary vessels under the finger pad. The apparatus additionally functions as a stopwatch or a timer as selected by a mode-selector switch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,447, Titled Heartbeat Rate Monitor, invented by Thomas Orr, a heartbeat rate monitor has a light source, powered by a rechargeable battery, for transilluminating skin tissue. A semiconductor which produces an output signal in dependence on light originating from the light source and reflected from the skin tissue, and hence on changes in arterial blood flow, is additionally used, on exposure to ambient light, to produce a current for recharging the battery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,989, titled Device for Locating Veins in Living Bodies, invented by Sanford Pinna, a casing is provided with an elongated sensor rod and a marking rod mounted for axial reciprocation by a motor driven cam through compression springs so that the sensor is moved outwardly of the casing by a constant force with the end of the sensor engaging a living body so that the distance of outward movement depends on the resistance of the body, a latch release lug extends on the resistance of the body, a latch release lug extends from the sensor to release a spring urged marking rod for outward movement to mark the surface of the body in response to movement of the sensor rod beyond a given position in response to lessened resistance to outward movement of the sensor occasioned by a vein positioned beneath the sensor.
The present invention differs from the above described patented inventions because they lack one or more of the following features: a heart rate monitor, a pulse intensity monitor, an artery monitor, an artery sensor, and a digital finger clip.
Numerous innovations for artery locating device have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.